¿Te recordamos a alguien?
by Joy Hamato
Summary: ONE-SHORT: Un dia, Leonardo escucha decir a su padre que extraña mucho a su esposa e hija. El no soporta verlo triste asi que idea un plan, junto a sus hermanos, para que su padre no se sienta tan solo y deje de extrañar tanto a su antigua familia.


**Esto se me ocurrió hoy que fui a la iglesia (se me ocurren historias en los lugares mas raros, incluso en el baño LOL) y estaban hablando de los difuntos y esas cosas y pensé: ¨Seguro Splinter extraña mucho a su esposa¨ y se me ocurrió este fic. No se, espero que les guste. **

**N/A:** Aquí las tortugas tienen siete años.

Leonardo comenzó a explorar un poco como quedo la guarida. Su padre hace poco que la había remodelado y no dejaba de maravillarse al ver como había quedado. Ahora ya no tendría que compartir habitación con todos sus hermanos y tendría su propia cama. Cuando llego al nuevo dojo, encontró a su padre con algo en las manos. Era una foto. El niño se pego a la pared para que no lo viera y escucho todo lo que dijo la rata.

-Mi amada Tang-Sheng, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. Si vieras como me siento sin ti… por suerte, tengo a mis hijos. Como me recuerdan a Miwa. Ojala ambas estuvieran aquí…

A Leo le entristeció escuchar eso. No le gustaba ver a su papa triste. ¨Seguramente si las extraña mucho. Si yo hubiera tenido una hija y ya no estuviera conmigo, la extrañaría muchisimo¨ pensó el pequeño. ¨Ojala pudiera regresarlas¨ Se sento en el suelo cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Pero ¿seria un poco loca? No le importo mucho y corrió hacia donde sus hermanos estaban. Rafa leia un comic que había encontrado en las alcantarillas, Donnie estaba jugando ajedrez en modo solitario (nadie había querido jugar con el) y Mickey miraba una caricatura.

-¡Chicos, les tengo una idiota!-exclama Leo atrayendo la atención de los otros tres.

-Es ideota.-corrige Donnie.

-El idiota es otro.-dice Rafa volteando a ver a Mickey.

-Si,-afirma el niño pecoso- TODOS sabemos que el idiota aquí es Rafa.

-¡HEY!

-Bueno, dejen de pelearse.-calma Leo. Después les explica todo lo que escucho y sus hermanitos escucharon.

-Y ahí es cuando entra mi idea.-concluye Leonardo.

-Y cual es? No podemos revivir a los muertos.-dice Rafa un poco enojado de que su hermano le hubiera interrumpido su lectura por algo un poco tonto. El azul se acerco al oído de este y le susurro su idea. El rostro de Rafa se ilumino. No era tan mala idea como esperaba.

-Es un plan loco.- el niño de ojos azules baja la vista pensando que no le gustaba el plan- Pero me encanta. Te ayudo.

-¿En que? Yo quiero saber.-dice Donnie mientras se acerca. Rafa le susurra al oído y este sonríe ante el plan de sus hermanos.

-Me uno al plan.

-¡Quiero saber!-se queja el mas pequeño. Donnie le susurra el plan y al terminar el pequeño dice que si.

-Empezamos mañana para tenerlo listo pasado mañana ¿va?-dice Leo poniendo su mano en el centro. Los demás ponen su mano sobre la suya.

-Va-contestan todos.

Splinter se encontraba en el dojo meditando cuando escucho que sus hijos corrian por toda la casa.

¨Paz interior¨ no dejaba de repetirse ¨ Paz interior¨

-¡Leo, la goma!-escucha que grita su hijo el mas fuerte.

-¡Aquí esta!-le responde el nombrado.

¨Paz interior, paz interior¨

-Donnie ¡no sabes peinar mujeres!-se queja Miguel Ángel.

-Le llenaste el cabello de goma, ahora tendre que conseguir otra de las que tengo.-regaña Donatello a su hermanito.

¨Paz interior, paz interior¨

-No te queda. Tas muy gordo.-se burla Leonardo.

-No te rias.-le exige Rafael. La rata ya no aguanta y se levanta de su meditación. Va al cuarto de su hijo mayor y ve que una cabecita verde claro estaba asomandose.

-¡Ahí viene!-susurra el pequeño Miguel Ángel sin que su padre lo escuche. Todos los hermanos toman una cosa y la esconden debajo de la cama. Luego se sientan en la cama, toman una revista y se ponen como si la leyeran. Cuando Splinter llega, solo vio que los niños estaban muy entretenidos con la revista y extrañamente tranquilos.

-¿Qué hacen hijos?-pregunta. Todos los chicos voltean a verlo con nerviosismo.

-Leyendo.-contestan al mismo tiempo. Splinter ve la revista y levanta las cejas.

-Una revista que ni siquiera esta en español. Esta en japonés.

Mickey toma la revista y la cierra para ver la portada. Se las enseño a sus hermanos y estos se sorprendieron.

-Estamos viendo las imágenes.-dice Donnie. La rata pensó que seguramente se trataba de alguna travesura de sus hijos y decidió esperar a descubrirla para atraparlos de sorpresa.

-Bien, sigan con sus cosas.-dicho esto se retiro al dojo. ¨Paz interior, paz interior¨

-¡Leo, la goma!

Parecia que no lo iban a dejar en paz.

Mas tarde, las tortugas se juntaron en la misma habitación y todos llevaban algo en sus manos. Se miraron con mirada se cómplices.

-Traen todo?-quizo saber el futuro líder. Todos asintieron. Sacaron todo y Donnie tomo un papel y una pluma para anotar todo. Leo tomo otro papel y le fue dictando algo a su hermano genio.

-Ojos cafes.

-Entonces, tendrá que ser Donnie,-dice Rafa- es el único de ojos cafes.

-Bien, tu seras.- Leo señala al de banda morada. Este frunce el seño pero lo anota.

-Ojos verdes.

-¡RAFA!- exclaman los mas pequeños riéndose a no mas poder. Este se enoja.

-Que malos.

-Aguántate, anótalo Donnie.

El niño lo hace mientras se rie por debajo. Entonces, Mickey piensa: ¨Donnie y Rafa ya son alguien pero ¿Quiénes seremos Leo y yo?¨ Se acerca a su hermano mayor y le susurra su preocupación. El chico se da cuenta de su error y le vuelve a susurrar a su hermanito. Este sale del cuarto y va con su papa que estaba en la cocina preparando la merienda para sus hijos. Cuando se percata de la presencia de Miguel Ángel, le pregunta:

-¿Qué ocurre Miguel Ángel?

-Papa, ¿Cuántos hijos querías tener antes de que llegaramos nosotros?

Splinter lo pensó. Su esposa siempre le decía que quería mas niños para que le hicieran compañía a su pequeña hija pero nunca especifico cuantos aunque el siempre quizo tener dos mas aparte de la que ya tenia.

-Mmmm… pues yo siempre quise dos mas ¿Por qué?

-Por nada.-dice Mickey alejándose con una sonrisa. Llega al cuarto de su hermano mayor y le explica todo al oído y luego Leonardo le dice a Rafael que le dice a Donatello. Todos sonríen.

_Al día siguiente…_

-¡Niños, vengan a desayunar!-dice Splinter desde la cocina mientras ponía los platos de fruta en la mesa. Pero para su sorpresa, sus hijos no venían. Volvio a llamarlos pero seguían sin venir. Se acerco al cuarto de Leonardo (sabia que se encontraban ahí pues los había visto entrar) y antes de que tocara, salieron Donatello. Lo que vio casi lo mata de ternura (y de risa). Su hijo mas inteligente estaba vestido con un kimono morado y llevaba puesta una peluca negra con una flor de igual color que el kimono.

-¿Por qué te vistes así Donatello?-pregunta Splinter aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-Soy Miwa no Dontello.- contesta el chiquillo. La rata se acerca al niño y se pone de rodillas para verlo mejor. En efecto, parecía una versión mutada de su hija mayor. El mismo cabello negro, la misma sonrisa y la misma forma de mirar. No pudo evitar abrazarlo (**N/A:** Les apuesto una papa que o se están riendo o dicen: ¨Que kawai!¨o ambas. Yo estoy haciendo la ultima XD)

-Tambien Leo, Mickey y Rafa.-dice Donnie señalando el cuarto. Voltea a ver y ve que Leonardo y Miguel Ángel estaban vestidos como mujeres japonesas con todo y kimono. Leo llevaba uno azul medianoche y Mickey uno naranja, ambos llevaban una peluca negra y una flor del mismo color que el kimono en el pelo.

-Yo soy Natsuki*.-dice Leo levantando sus brazos orgulloso.

-Y yo me llamo… em… ¿Cómo me llamaba?-le pregunta Mickey a su hermano mayor. Este voltea los ojos y le susurra:

-Haruka**.

-¿Hakuna Matata?-vuelve a preguntar el niño pequeño.

-Haruka- le repite un poco enojado

-Ah si, y yo me llamo Haruka y ambos, digo ambas, somos las hermanitas de Miwa.

Splinter se enterneció por eso. Los niños se acercaron a abrazarlo. La rata no pudo evitar llorar un poco por lo que hicieron sus hijos. ¡Se habían vestido de mujeres para que le recordara a su hijita y a las que pudo tener! Los abrazo mas fuerte y por un segundo temió de que lo estuviera haciendo muy fuerte.

-Falta Rafa.-dice Mickey.-Ven hermano, no seas timido.

-Ya voy…-dice a regañadientes. Salio y llevaba puesto el mismo kimono que Tang-Sheng en la foto e incluso llevaba el mismo peinado. –Yo soy Tang-Sheng. Y te quiero mucho.

Se acerca y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego se unió al abrazo. Al verlos todos así, lloro aun mas. Los pequeños se dieron cuenta de esto.

-¿No te gusto?-pregunta Donnie.

-Claro que me gusto,-dice Splinter limpiándose las lagrimas- me gusto muchísimo Donatello perdón Miwa. Pero ¿como supieron?

-Leo te escucho que le hablabas a la foto y que le decias que extrañabas a tu esposa y a Miwa así que se le ocurrió esto.-explica Miguel Ángel. Luego saca algo del bolsillo de su kimono (**N/A: **No se si tengan bolsillos pero ya que) y le da la foto.- La tuvimos que tomar para escoger quien era cada quien. Espero que no te molestes.

-Claro que no. Ahora será mas importante para mi. Saben, les tengo que tomar una foto así.

Corre a su cuarto y saca una cámara de uno de los cajones. Sus hijos estaban esperándolo en la sala, aun con sus vestidos y les tomo la foto.

-Sonrian hijas mias.-dice presionar el botón de la cámara.

***Natsuki: Luna de verano**

****Haruka: Flor de primavera**

**Este es el fic mas tierno que he escrito y me rei mucho haciéndolo espero que a ustedes les haya gustado y no olviden comentar. Adios!**


End file.
